Sur un air de salsa
by jdconndrary
Summary: Un soir, Draco rencontre un magnifique danseur qui hantera ses plus merveilleux rêves. Mais qui estce ?


**SUR UN AIR DE SALSA**

A**uteur :** jdconndrarry

**Disclaiming :** tout à JK ROWLING comme d'hab ! naon ! j'suis jalouse, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui ait trouvé l'idée de cette histoire ! snif !

**Couples :** HPDM, BZRW, pour les autres couples : lis !

**Résumé : **Un soir, Draco rencontre un magnifique danseur qui hantera ses plus merveilleux rêves. Mais qui est-ce ?

**CHAPITRE 1**

-Alors Potty ! Toujours accompagné du bon vieux roi ouistiti et de sa charmante Sang-De-Bourbe ! s'exclama le prince des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy d'un air méprisant.

-Et toi du con ! Toujours accompagné de tes deux gros gorilles dénués de cerveaux et de ton pékinois croisé bouledogue ! répliqua aussitôt Harry d'un ton hargneux.

Ron et Hermione étaient appuyés nonchalamment contre un mur et discutaient tranquillement avec Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et Pansy.

Ca faisait déjà un an que la guerre avait cessé. Pour résumer le tout, Harry en était sorti vainqueur, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre tandis que Crabbe et Goyle avaient servi comme espions pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Depuis la victoire du Survivant, les Serpentards et Gryffondors vivaient en harmonie. Mais les leaders des deux maisons, refusant toute trêve, continuaient leurs éternelles disputes, se balançant des piques et en arrivaientsouvent aux mains.

Le blond et le brun se tenaient face à face et se dévisageait furieusement. Les yeux verts du Gryffondor brillaient de colère tandis que Malfoy arborait un rictus méprisant et ses yeux mercures fixaient sans ciller son vis-à-vis. L'expression du brun changea aussitôt.

- Ecoute espèce de petite fouine blanche sans cervelle, commença Harry. Je sais que j'ai un corps d'Apollon et une magnifique gueule un brin mystérieux et que tu dois user d'un effort considérable pour en détacher tes yeux amourachés mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire.

Au moment où Harry passa à côté de Draco, celui-ci l'arrêta et dit :

-Pauvre petit Balafré, t'es tellement intelligent que pour m'insulter tu te sers de mes répliques ! Mais sache que, comme on dit : la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe…(NDLucie : comparé malfoy à une blanche colombe, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !)

-En parlant de ça Malfoy, évite de baver en reluquant mon cul quand je partirai, coupa Harry d'un ton espiègle.

Sans plus attendre, il partit au pas de course et ce fut un Harry essoufflé qui prit place aux côté de Ron après s'être excusé de son retard auprès de son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de te chamailler avec Malefoy, 'Ry ? Franchement c'est inutile ! T'as bien vu que c'est pas le p'tit con qu'on croyait qu'c'était ! Tu sais il a changé depuis la guerre !

-Ron, ça fait hyper longtemps qu'tu m'rabâches la même chose et j'te donne toujours la même réponse : ce n'est pas un p'tit con, c'est…

-Un connard de première doublé d'un crétin qui a choisit enflure suprême comme option à moins qu'ça soit déchet de l'humanité, continua Hermione qui avait écouté la conversation. Tu l'répète inlassablement on connaît la chanson par cœur maintenant. Mais tu veux pas faire un _minuscule_ petit effort ?

-Naon ! Maintenant, stop ! Ron ? Un morpion ca te dit ?

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

Draco, en tant que préfet en chef de Serpentard, se devait de faire sa ronde nocturne quotidienne. En passant à côté d'une salle désaffectée, il entendit de la musique.

Une musique entrainante. De la salsa.

Quand il était petit, sa mère lui avait appris à danser, il adorait ça.

Le blond secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus penser à son passé, à sa mère surtout, morte pendant la guerre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de la musique. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui dansait, seul.

Wouaouh ! murmura Draco, quelle classe !

Ce garçon dansait vraiment bien et se déhanchait de manière très sensuelle. Draco ne pouvait le voir que de dos. Les cheveux d'un noir profond, courts mais étonnamment en bataille, torse-nu, il pouvait également voir les épaules larges et musclés, une magnifique chute de reins, des fesses fermes moulées dans un pantalon de toile noire et des chaussures de danse.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son dos et Draco se mit à penser qu'il aiderait volontiers ce danseur à s'essuyer, il pourrait même l'aider à prendre une douche, si il le fallait…

Le danseur en question tourna sur lui même en dansant et le blond ferma précipitamment la porte. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et fit volte-face.

-Granger !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Draco ?

-Rien-rien ! Juste…hum…la ronde habituelle ! bonjaifinijevaisdormirmaintenant ! Bonne nuit !

Le Serpentard se précipita vers ses appartements. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit en se remémorant le corps magnifique couleur caramel qu'il avait pu apercevoir. Il s'endormit en essayant de donner un visage à ce danseur. Mais qui peut bien-t-il être ?

A suivre…

****

****

**Ma bêta correctrice aya** : Niarks niarks niarks ! perfeeeeeeect ! continue comme sa !

**Ma bêta correctrice lucie** : Bon ben la folle tu connais déjà que j'adore ce que tu écris ! Non en fait je déteste ! Et je déconne pas en plus ! Tu c'est que je te n'aime ( pas) ! La suite même si j'aime pas ! Et vite ! Ok !

**Mouaaaahhhhhh** : ohhh kawaiii ! jvous aime trop fort toutes les deux ! deux gros bisouxxsss sur l ajoue droite de lucie et gauche d'aya ! pourquoi ? parce que c'est comme ça c'est tout !

Wala à bientôt pour la suite ! jvous aime tous !

Bisouxxsss !


End file.
